1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of acoustical amplifying arrangements in general and in particular to an adjustable bass amplifying support system for radios.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,656; 5,523,524; 5,696,357; 5,844,176; and 5,731,553, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse bass amplifying arrangements that are designed to enhance acoustic sound waves.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical bass amplifying system that both elevates and enhances the aesthetic appearance of a boom box style radio while also serving as a bass amplifier for the radio.
As most music lovers are aware, a significant portion of the acoustical wave energy that is produced by "boom-box" style radios is dissipated and dispersed away from the listener due to the placement and orientation of the various speakers in the radio.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of acoustical amplifier which will redirect and amplify the bass sounds which emanate from the rear of a conventional "boom box" style portable radio; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.